Lightning
by Nana2311
Summary: Lucy y Erza como protagonistas de una historia que va más allá de cualquier fantasía. Acción y aventura son los que te esperan aquí, con un poquito de romance que es más que lindo y embriagante. El romance del siglo y la aventura más maravillosa será lo que encontrarás en este fic. (mala para los summarys pero fue esto lo que se me ocurrió)
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Me despierto en medio de luces parpadeantes que golpean mis ojos, los cierro rápidamente, para evitar el malestar, la cabeza me palpita y estoy adolorida; vuelvo a abrir los ojos, más despacio esta vez, para acostumbrarme a la luz. Estoy desorientada. ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Giro lentamente la cabeza, con un horrible presentimiento de que es este lugar, y veo gente enferma, esperando. Maldición, estoy en la sala de espera de un hospital, cómo los odio.

Miro a la izquierda y a mi lado se encuentra Erza, leyendo una novela muy comprometedora, a mí parecer.

-Sabes que odio que me traigas al hospital. Y,¿qué es ese sabor horrible? ¿Volviste a drogarme?-Grito enojada. ¿Cómo se atreve a drogarme, otra vez?

-Cálmate, Lucy. Sí, te traje al hospital y sí, te drogué, pero eso fue porque estabas de terca y tienes que atenderte-Replica calmada, demasiado calmada, cómo... la calma antes de una tormenta; en este caso una tormenta arrasadora y pelirroja llamada Erza.

-Pero, Erza, solo tengo una pierna rota...

Un corte profundo en el brazo derecho, tres costillas rotas, un golpe en la cabeza, un pedazo de viga en tu pierna izquierda, qué sabe Dios cómo no está rota, y también tienes la nariz fracturada. No digas "solo" estando tan malherida. Se supone que deberías estar dormida.-Me interrumpe y exclama todo eso sin parar a respirar-uau-un nuevo récord.

-Erza, ya te dije que estoy bien, además, ya me estaba sacando la viga.

-Sí, y justamente por eso fue que te traje. ¡¿Cómo diablos pensabas sacarte eso sin morir desangrada?!-Casi grita, perdiendo toda la calma y yo me siente como una niña siendo regañada por su mamá.-Haremos que te saquen la viga y después nos largamos cagando leches.-Continúa Erza, recuperando la calma perdida.

-¡Vaya! La señorita me sorprende.-Digo con una sonrisa.-Se nota que he sido una buena influencia en su vida.

-Ay, por favor, yo soy la buena influencia, tú eres la demente que persuade a un convento para que vaya a un striptease masculino a buscar "una noche de locura"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Bajo lentamente de mi preciosa Harley roja, preparandome lentamente para la tortura que me espera. Erza se aparca y sale de su Audi R8, negro. Todavía me riñe por no ser discreta. Hola Erza, yo no soy la del carrazo, pienso con estoy muy molesta con ella, y con todo el mundo. Nos ponemos en camino hacia la entrada de el purgatorio al cual la gente llama "Universidad". No entiendo quien en su sano juicio decide venir a un sitio tan horrible. Sigo sin creer que ella me haya arrastrado aquí. Pero Erza, siendo ella, me tiene que obligar a hacer estas cosas diciendo estupideces como: "lo hago por tu bien". Pff, por mí bien, claro, pienso desdeñosa. Hoy es el primer día, y me tengo que aguantar esto por años.

Estoy tan malhumorada que si alguien le escupo. Erza me mira de reojo, está caminando a mi lado.

-Ya cálmate. No es tan malo, además nunca has venido, ¿cómo sabes qué no te va a gustar?-Dice tratando de apaciguar me, decido calmarme un poco, por ella.

-Ya he cursado primaria y secundaria. seguro que la universidad es la misma tontería: profesores aburridos, clases más aburridas (si es posible) y tareas que están para morirse, literalmente. Yo aún no entiendo lo que sea que te guste de esto.-Hago un gesto, con la mano, que abarca todo el lugar.

-Es que me da cierta normalidad, ser estudiante, trabajar, esas cosas que hace toda la gente normal. ¿No me vas a dar el gusto de poder decir algún día que fui universitaria?-Me pregunta haciendo morritos y yo muerdo mi lengua. No seré grosera. No seré grosera. Repito en mi mente. Entorno los ojos.

-Bien, tu ganas. No pelearé, por esto.-Recalco lo último para que sepa que no le voy a decir sí a todo lo que ella diga.

-¡Genial, gracias!-Me dice con una gran sonrisa.-Erza 7, Lucy 0.-Susurra para sí, aunque sabe que la oigo. Estoy a punto de huir a mi Harley y largarme de este lugar, pero le acabo de decir que si a Erza, ya es muy tarde.

Algo llama la atención de Erza que mira hacia el gentío ubicado en la entrada de la universidad, despliega una sonrisa inmensa, deja caer su bolsa al suelo y sale corriendo, y se tira a los brazos de un chico de pelo azul eléctrico, muy bonito, pienso con amargura; recojo la mochila de Erza y cuando alzo la vista ella me está llamando con la mano.

Niego con la cabeza, exasperada. Normalidad un cuerno, Erza quiere venir a ver a su novio Jellal. Comencé a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, yo todavía no he conocido al novio de Erza. Seguro que ella no quería que lo espantara; yo me se comportar. No soy tan cascarrabias. Tal vez, ella pensó que yo iba a averiguar sus razones demasiado pronto y no me hubiera convencido de venir. Hubiera sido más razonable con respecto a esto, si ella lo hubiera pedido por favor y hubiéramos tenido una charla detenida acerca de que bachiller elegir; pero no solo vino y me lo tiró todo de golpe, ¿cómo pensó que iba a reaccionar? a veces es ella la exagerada. Yo no...

Me tropiezo con algo parecido a una pared y pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos bruscamente.

Estoy a punto de caerme de culo, cuando, "Señor Pared" me sostiene por los brazos.

-Disculpa, no me fijé.-Se disculpa esbozando una sonrisa muy capaz de derretir los polos, ambos, al mismo tiempo. Me pongo recta, lo recorro con la vista, vaya, decirle guapo es quedarse corto. Sus músculos se marcan debajo de su ropa, grande, con intención de esconder sus, bastante definidos y mal disimulados, músculos. Tiene el cabello despeinado y de color rosado y aún así se ve muy sexy. Y sus ojos color jade son simplemente...absorbentes.

-Descuida, no pasó nada.-Digo devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque estoy segura de que mía es menos potente. Sus manos me aprietan un poco más fuerte y me doy cuenta de que llevan ahí todo el rato.-¿Podrías soltarme?-Pregunto amablemente. Ya no estoy enojada ni con Erza, ni con nadie. Me mira confundido y cuando se da cuenta, apenado. Suelta el agarre que tiene en mis brazos.

-Disculpa.-Me repite y vuelve a esbozar su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, "Señor Pared".-Digo mientras palmeo sus abdominales. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca mío. Están como una barra de chocolate, lo cual no me sorprende en absoluto

-¿Señor Pared?-Pregunta divertido

-Sí, Señor Pared. Si me disculpas.-Le pase por un lado y seguí caminando a mi encuentro con Erza y Jellal. Vaya que está guapo ese chico, me pregunto cuál será su nombre. Llego donde está Erza y le entrego su mochila con ligera mueca de disgusto, que ella decide sabiamente ignorar.

-¡Lucy!,¿quién era ese?-Pregunta Erza con una sonrisita. Yo me encojo de hombros, no tengo ni idea de quien era. Niega con la cabeza, de muy buen humor.-Jellal, Lucy. Lucy,Jellal.-Nos presenta, radiante.

-Un placer.-Jellal me tiende la mano y nos saludamos. Su voz es muy profunda y tiene una sonrisa amable. Tiene un aire muy masculino y se ve muy guapo, sus ojos, chocolate oscuro tienen un matiz profundo y misterioso. Ya veo porque le gusta a Erza.

-¡Oh, rayos!, vamos tarde.-Exclama Erza, apresurada.-Hay que correr.

¿Correr? ¿En serio? Estoy desconcertada. No se atreverá, ¿o si? Toma mi mano y la de Jellal y comienza a correr llevándonos con ella, hasta llegar al salón. Llegamos justo a tiempo, pero también fuimos el hazmerreír de todos por cinco minutos. Y Erza dice que a mí me gusta llamar la atención, tengo que hablar con ella de cuánto café puede tomar antes de venir al purgatorio.

El aula no está tan llena como pensé que estaría. Me dirijo directamente al último asiento de la fila; los asientos son dobles en todas las clases. Erza se sienta al frente mío con Jellal como compañero y yo agradezco silenciosamente su presencia. Yo amo a Erza pero no es saludable tenerla cerca todo el tiempo. El salón está llenándose, y cuando todas las silla están ocupadas yo me relajo porque no tengo compañero. No soy buena relacionandome con las demás personas, no es que simplemente no me gusten, simplemente soy malas con las relaciones...ehm...¿públicas? Tengo la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, sobre el pupitre con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de un momento de paz antes de la tortura.

-Ejem.-Alguien carraspea a mi lado. Abro un ojo y lo veo. Vaya, qué sonrisa tan potente. ¿Sonreirá así todo el tiempo? ¿Sabrá como se ve? Frunzo el ceño.-Hola, soy el "Señor Pared".-Se presenta con una sonrisa autosuficiente y yo, sin poder hacer nada más, asiento.

-¿Sabes?, la primera vez que te vi estabas más comunicativa.-Su voz es melodiosa y me pregunto si será legal ser tan... atrayente. Asiento de nuevo, tengo sueño. Se ríe. Se está riendo de mí. Lo miro mal y giro la cabeza hacia la ventana, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Que grosero.

Hago un puchero que nadie ve y trato de dormir. Me toca el hombro repetidas veces y yo medio gruño, ya me estaba durmiendo.-Lo siento.-Dice en tono afable, yo solo giro mi cabeza y me quedo mirándolo, acostada como estoy. Él me sonríe.-Déjame volver a intentarlo. Hola, soy Natsu.-Yo asiento y el ríe, bostezo.

-Lucy.-Murmuro y él me mira asombrado, tal vez pensó que no le iba a hablar.

-Hola, Lucy.-Ensancha su sonrisa.-Un gusto.

Yo abro la boca para hablar, pero el profesor llega deteniendo el murmullo general en el salón.

-Buenos Días, clase. Soy el profesor Bell y pueden llamarme Profesor Bell. Estoy aquí para enseñarles matemáticas y...-El profesor sigue hablando pero yo me desentiendo, no me interesa nada lo que está diciendo.-También les pido que se presenten diciendo su nombre, edad y lo que quieren estudiar.

Los estudiantes uno por uno comienzan a presentarse, yo no les presto atención, no me interesa. Cuando Erza se levanta comienzo a escuchar de nuevo.

-Erza Heartphilia, 19 años, neurobiología.-Se sienta y es el turno de Jellal.

-Jellal Fernandez, 19 años, microbiología.-Dice rápido y confundido, ¿por qué?

-Lucy Heartphilia, 18 años, biología marina.

-Natsu Dragneel, 19 años, biología marina.-Se sienta y yo me quedo en blanco.

-¿Son hermanas?-Pregunta el profesor. Erza baja casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza y yo maldigo en mi mente, ¿a éste qué le importa?

-Si.-Digo tratando de poner a raya el mal humor. ¿Qué diablos te interesa?

-No se parecen. ¿Por qué?-Continúa. Miro a Erza que niega con la cabeza y yo me muerdo la lengua.

-Honestamente, no es asunto suyo.-Replico sardónica, y lo fulmino con la mirada, él se da cuenta y se ruboriza. ¿Cómo puede tener la deferencia de parecer arrepentido? Maldito metiche.

-Me disculpo, solo era curiosidad.-Pues la curiosidad mató al gato. Él sigue mirándome, frunzo el ceño y desvío mi vista a la ventana.

Desde aquí se ve la entrada y los estacionamientos. También hay un patio y un roble, se ve muy viejo. Suena el timbre que anuncia el final de una clase. Sigo mirando el roble, hay algo que no cuadra. Y de repente caigo en cuenta de lo que pasa. Miro a Erza que está recogiendo sus cosas, alza la vista y me mira, muevo la cabeza hacia el roble, ella se asoma por la ventana, me mira, asiente, me levanto y salimos corriendo, lo último que veo es la expresión de sorpresa de Natsu y la perplejidad pintada en la de Jellal.

-Lucy, no podemos dejar que escape, estamos en la universidad.-Masculla apresurada mientras corremos.

-Ya lo sé.-Replico en el mismo tono. Saco una daga de mi bota, la aprieto en mi mano derecha y me lanzo, junto con Erza, desde una ventana, abierta, del segundo piso... persiguiéndolo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Aterrizamos cerca de la entrada y seguimos corriendo hasta llegar al roble.

-Desapareció.-Maldice Erza. Sonó casi como una palabrota. No puedo evitar la sonrisa que brota de mis labios y Erza me mira mal, muy mal. Bien, lo siento. Me pongo seria.-Rastrealo.-Ordena y para no echar más leña al fuego, me muerdo la lengua.

-Ankaa.-Exclamo sosteniendo la daga con las dos manos, en frente mío.

La daga comienza a brillar, como siempre, parece fuego y yo me embebo de ese resplandor. Cierro los ojos y mis sentidos despiertan, siento una descarga de adrenalina, y los abro de golpe. El rastro negro que me guía a su presencia está allí, sin preocuparme por Erza salgo corriendo siguiendo la línea negra de putrefacción que ha dejado al irse. El rastro me lleva hasta un parque, parece abandonado y se encuentra en un estado deplorable. Está lleno de árboles y plantas, más que un parque parece un pequeño bosque; Erza está detrás mío, siguiéndome.

La vegetación se va haciendo más densa a cada paso, como el rastro. Los árboles pueden medir diez metros o más, no estoy segura. Solo espero que no haya nadie involucrado. Me paro en seco, el rastro continúa hacia arriba, lo sigo con la mirada y me encuentro con un ser totalmente negro, como una sombra, amorfo y lleno de colmillos por toda su ancha boca, que es lo único que se distingue.

-Ankaa.-Susurro y la daga se transforma para dejar paso a un sable de color rojo fuego. La criatura salta, desde el árbol en donde está y cae detrás de Erza. Me doy la vuelta lo más rápido posible y veo, más que oigo a Erza decir:

-Regil.- En su mano aparece un arco, y en su espalda un carcaj. Toma una de las flechas doradas y la lanza hacia la sombra. Abre la boca y muerde la flecha, justo antes de que le pegue de lleno.-Regil.-Exclama, su carcaj desaparece y su arco se convierte en una cuerda con gancho, lo lanza una rama y se balancea hasta subir. La sombra ruge y se lanza hacia Erza, ella salta y la sombra rompe la rama en la que se encontraba Erza con una garra, negra como él mismo, ella lanza su gancho hasta otra rama, esta vez más lejos. La sombra cae a los pies del árbol y ruge aún más fuerte.

Empuño el sable y me lanzo directamente hacia la sombra.

-Ankaa.-Susurro, de nuevo y el sable es rodeado por llamas. Salto, lo más alto que puedo y la luz parece distraer a la sombra de su persecución hacia Erza, me percibe y ruge. Abre la boca para atraparme y oigo detrás mío como Erza grita mi nombre y antes de aterrizar dentro de la boca de la sombra, siento una corriente de aire pasar cerca de mi cara, caigo y la sombra intenta cerrar la boca, pero no puede, porque Erza lanzó un rokushakubō para impedirlo. Se lo agradezco mentalmente y sin perder más tiempo entierro mi sable en la parte de arriba de su boca que, como la de abajo, es totalmente negra. Antes de poder enterrarlo por completo y destruir a la sombra, desde el fondo de su boca aparece una garra, me da de lleno en el estómago y yo siento la sangre corriendo por mi camisa, mientras soy despedida de su boca, un árbol me atrapa a unos cinco metros del suelo, oigo un crack y me parece que es mi cabeza rompiéndose, miro a la sombra que está agonizando, oigo a Erza volver a gritar mi nombre, es muy gritona, y antes de caer en la dulce inconsciencia susurro:

-Ankaa.-Y veo como el fuego se expande en la sombra y la quema por completo, siento la daga regresar a mi bota. Le puedo dejar el resto a Erza, ella puede hacerlo, y caigo inconsciente.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Despierta, maldición!.-Alguien me está llamando y agitandome. Seguro es Erza. Ella grita mucho. Sonrío.-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!

-Dame unos cinco minutos más.-Susurro mientras abro los ojos y veo a Erza sonriéndome con lágrimas en los ojos. Suspira, aliviada.

-Ya está bien, Erza.-Oigo una voz profunda y familiar, volteo mi cabeza, que me late como un bombo y veo a Jellal, sonriendo también. ¿Es que hoy es el día de las sonrisas? ¿Qué se tomaron todos?-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Apaleada y con agujeros.-Respondo, tratando de ser honesta. Jellal me sonríe y Erza oculta sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

-Ya tape la mayoría, pero debes descansar.-Se levanta y mira a Erza.-Regresaré luego, a ver cómo están. Sale por la puerta y me doy cuenta de que estamos en la casa y yo estoy tirada en el sofá. Al menos no es el hospital.

-Eres una idiota.-Me regaña Erza, comienza a recoger unos trapos y vendas, llenos de sangre. ¿Qué tan grave fue?-No vuelvas a hacer nada así nunca más.

-No fue nada tan grave, ¿o si?-Trato de leer su expresión, pero no muestra nada.

-Moriste.-Susurra, sombría. ¿Qué? ¿Morí? ¿Estoy muerta ahora? Estoy segura de que en este momento tengo cara de palo. ¿Qué diablos?-Estuviste muerta durante 52 segundos. Casi nos rendimos. Niega con la cabeza, y sé que está tratando apartar las lágrimas.

-Oye...-Me mira.-Estoy bien, estoy aquí.

Me levanto como puedo, tratando de no hacer muecas ni revelar el horrible dolor que siento en estos momentos. Es como si me hubieran arrancado toda la parte del estómago. La abrazo, ella esconde la cara en mi cuello y deja que las lágrimas salgan, empapando mi suéter. Me pregunto si Jellal me vió desnuda, eso no me gusta para nada. Al rato, Erza se separa de mí y empieza a secar sus lágrimas. Yo me dejo caer en el sofá y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido,

me duele. Alzo mi suéter y veo todo mi torso vendado, con algunas manchas pequeñas de sangre por aquí y por allá. Diablos, ¿qué me pasó?

-¿Qué tan grave es?-Pregunto a Erza cuando regresa de la cocina con un vaso de agua, me lo ofrece y lo acepto murmurando un gracias, se sienta a mi lado y me mira, seria.

-Tienes el cráneo fracturado.-Y cuando creo que no va a seguir añade.-Te desgarró casi toda la piel del torso.

Me atraganto con el agua, eso no me lo esperaba. Vuelvo a alzar mi suéter y me miro incrédula.

¿Y estoy viva? Debo ser realmente genial. Erza me contradice murmurando "idiota" y yo sonrío.

Después de un mes de reposo y cuidados de Erza, estoy casi completamente bien. Jellal dijo que tenía que descansar como mínimo durante dos meses seguidos pero yo no soportaría eso jamás; así que, después de una negociación quedamos que en cuanto pudiera levantarme sin que me doliera podría volver a andar por ahí. Ahora que estuve capturada en mi casa durante todo un mes, la universidad me parece más agradable. Jellal se convirtió en un buen amigo y Natsu, bueno Natsu es solo un amigo.

Estoy de camino a la universidad con Erza, meditando sobre todo lo que ha pasado. No recuerdo como quedé hecha un desastre, y por más que le pregunte a Erza y a Jellal, ellos no me dan respuesta. Han pasado semanas desde mi recuperación y mi vida es muy normal, no como antes, pero ¿cuál es la diferencia entre antes y ahora? No lo recuerdo. Hay algo que no estoy viendo. Me paro en seco. ¿Viendo? ¿Ver? "Hay algo que no estoy viendo". Repaso la frase en mi cabeza. "No" "ver" "algo", "ver" "algo". ¡Ver cosas! Ya no los veo. ¿Por qué?

-Hey, Lucy. Vamos tarde, mueve el trasero.-Dice Erza juguetona y de buen humor.

-Erza, ¿tú los ves?-Pregunto cautelosa. Estudiando la expresión de Erza.

-¿Qué si no veo a quién?-Pregunta perpleja. No está fingiendo, yo me daría cuenta.

-No "quién", "qué".-Y de pronto me doy cuenta. Qué estúpida he sido. ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes?

-No te entiendo.-Dice Erza con el ceño fruncido.

-Erza, escucha con atención. Necesito que vengas conmigo y me cubras la espalda.-Le digo muy seria.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?

-Tú solo confía en mí, ¿puedes?-Pregunto esperanzada. Erza asiente y todo duda es borrada de su rostro. Ella confía en mí. Y en ésta situación caótica, en la que me acabo de dar cuenta que estaba, sonrío.


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría decir (eh ehmm):**

**Gracias! No han sido muchos los que han leído mi historia, pero aún así me gustaría agradecerles de todo corazón. El hecho de que ésta historia sea seguida y que me hayan hecho reviews es lo mejor que me ha pasado este verano y ha sido genial (no exagero, ha sido un asco) Me gustaría que hicieran reviews (para saber si mi historia les gusta, o si debería dejar de escribirla. No hay libros sin lectores)**

**Mil gracias a todos, y sin más que decir:**

Capítulo 4

El suelo comienza a temblar, yo maldigo, los edificios están desapareciendo y árboles, antiguos, se alzan en su gran magnitud para darle paso a un bosque, de lo más tétrico, lleno de espíritus que vagan semi-conscientes de lo que está pasando a su alrededor.

Miro a todos lados buscando un lugar donde escondernos y que no nos maten ni seamos devoradas, o más bien yo.

-¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-Pregunta Erza, alarmada. No la culpo, yo también lo estuve la primera vez.

-Sigueme.-Localizo una cueva y salgo corriendo hacia ella, con la esperanza de no llamar tanto la atención y la seguridad de que Erza va a seguirme, aumento mi velocidad.

La cueva está oscura, húmeda y fría. No hay nadie. Tengo que buscar un portal.

-¡¿Me vas a explicar qué coño está pasando?!-Grita Erza, espantada y enojada; no es una buena combinación. Ella se cruza de brazos y se pone en frente mío, ceñuda. Suspiro, allí vamos.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?-Pregunto con calma.

-Primero:¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

Segundo:¿Qué es lo que se supone que puedes ver?

Tercero:¡Todo!

-Bien, cálmate.-Ella respira para alejar su enfado y yo continúo.-Se acabó la ilusión. Éste, es el mundo de los espíritus y el campus y las últimas semanas han sido una ilusión creada por algún espíritu maligno, para atraparme aquí. Según lo que parece, tú, eres un espíritu sin memoria que ha sido utilizado, por lo general eso no pasa. Yo, soy una liberadora.-AL ver su expresión de contrariedad, me explico.

-Az le da a ciertas personas, el don de ver sombras y espíritus. Algunas personas, como yo, perseguimos las sombras, que son espíritus corrompidos por la maldad del mundo, y las purificamos, para así mandar a el alma a la salvación o el castigo eterno. Aunque obviamente antes tienen que pasar por Az, como una aduana o algo por el estilo, para que él los dirija. También hay trasladores, aunque la gente los conoce por el ridículo nombre de "ángeles de la muerte". Y ejecutores, que destruyen las almas que ya no son "dignas" de reencarnar. ¿Eso te explica todo?

-No, ¿por qué acabó la ilusión? ¿Quién es ese "Az"?

-Porque me dí cuenta de que lo era. Az es Azrael, tiene muchos nombres y como ese es el que menos le gusta yo lo uso para no darle el gusto de llamarlo "La Muerte!"-Explico categórica.

-¿Por qué hablas de La Muerte como si lo conocieras?-Pregunta, asombrada.

-Porque lo conozco y aborrezco, si fuera por mi estaría muerto aunque ya lo está, claro; tú entiendes.-Digo quitándole importancia. No me apetece hablar de él.

-No, no entiendo, explícame.-Farfulla molesta.

-Él no está ni vivo ni muerto, por eso no puede ser aniquilado ni revivido.-Mascullo, molesta yo también.-Necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí, por favor. Tengo que advertirte que cuando salgamos de ésta cueva nos encontraremos rodeadas de espíritus, y no todos serán buenos. También, tú recuperarás tu verdadera apariencia y personalidad, pero todo él tiempo que pasamos juntas se quedará grabado en tu memoria.

-¿Y qué hay del tiempo antes de toda esa ilusión, lo recuperaré?-Pregunta esperanzada,y yo, sin poder pasar las palabras por el nudo que se acaba de formar en mi garganta, niego con la cabeza y ella baja la suya.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?-Logro decir. Asiente y me mira decidida.-Ankaa.-Susurro, y me alegra descubrir que mi preciosidad se encuentra en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón, hoy no traigo botas.

Veo un luz en la entrada de la cueva, pero se va de largo. Siento un tirón en el estómago y me doy cuenta de que ese es el portal, lo sentí igual la primera vez que me pasó ésto. Aunque la primera vez el portal fue un anillo de oro blanco con una inscripción que decía: "Toma toda ignorancia y déjala atrás, solo la estupidez la perdona." Me asomo por la entrada, pero tanto la luz como el tirón desaparecieron. Tengo que buscar algo que se mueve, ¿es una persona o un animal? Todo el bosque me hace sentir insegura, mi instinto me pide a gritos que corra y me cuesta mucho callarlo; sólo estoy asomada desde la entrada de la cueva. Los árboles no están muertos, pero si tapan la mayoría del cielo con sus frondosas hojas verdes, que seguro nunca se marchitan.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?-Me sobresalta el hecho de notar que está al lado mío mirando hacia afuera.

-Un portal, yo lo veo como una luz pero dudo que tú lo veas. Deberías salir.-Ella me mira con miedo pintado en su cara y yo asiento, animandola.

Saca un pie de la cueva éste es envuelto en luz, sale totalmente y comienza a brillar. Cierro los ojos, la luz es muy potente, alguien toca mi hombro, haciéndome abrir los ojos para encontrarme con una chica menuda, de cabello azul, de facciones delicadas y ojos oliva totalmente valientes, decididos, suspicaces que no tienen nada que ver con la delicadeza que muestra su rostro, "ésta chica, sea quien sea, es una guerra" es mi único pensamiento y su nombre viene a mi mente como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo, esperando para salir a flote.

-Levy.-Se escapa de mis labios, ella abre mucho los ojos, como una revelación y algo parecido a una película muy antigua, llena de imágenes, sale de la parte de arriba de la cueva y se mete en su cabeza. Lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos y ,cuando la película termina de meterse en su cabeza, me mira.

-Lu-chan.-Solloza y se tira a mis brazos, donde yo la acojo como a una vieja amiga, porque eso es lo que es.

-Chssssss. Descuida, ya pasó.-Por instinto y lógica sé que su último recuerdo es el de su muerte y eso debe dejar un shock terrible. No me sorprendería que se pusiera paranoica y se deprimiera, pero es Levy... seguro me va a sorprender.

-¡Oh, Lucy!, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte.-Dice secándose sus lágrima y sonriendo deslumbrante. Nunca me decepciona. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, radiante.

Nuestro encuentro se ve interrumpido por la sensación de peligro y el olor de putrefacción y rosas característicos de los demonios de bajo nivel, oigo gruñidos que son como una conversación, porque unos son más agudos que los otros, son dos. Saco mi daga del bolsillo y atravieso a Levy con ella.

-¿Lucy, qué estás...?

-No te resistas.

Levy pone cara de contrariedad y tristeza, donde está la daga comienza a abrirse un vórtice que se va tragando a Levy.

-No te resistas.-Repito, ella entiende y se deja ser, la daga se la traga.

-Ankaa.-Susurro, y desaparezco.

Los demonios entran a la cueva arrastrando a unos cinco espíritus, todos en estado deplorable, y los siento, no son malos solo están perdidos. Los demonios no tienen permiso para entrar al mundo de los espíritus, a menos que el maldito de Azrael les haya dejado entrar. ¡Maldito bastardo!

-Lucy, pudiste decirme lo que ibas a hacer.-Oigo la voz de Levy en mi cabeza, reprochandome. Sonrío.

-Lo siento, no había tiempo.

Los demonios apartan a una de las almas, para comérsela. Ni loca.

-Ankaa.-Susurro y mi daga se convierte en una katana, dorada.

-¡Wao!-Grita Levy.

Me acerco por detrás de las figuras totalmente negras, y de un tajo horizontal las destruyo, a ambas. Vuelvo a susurrar el nombre de mi arma y ésta me aparece y se transforma en daga, provocando otra exclamación de Levy, ayudo a los espíritus a llegar donde Azrael, para que ya no traten de comérselos. Resulta que el mundo de los espíritus es a donde van las almas que se pierden en el camino de ida , cuando le dije a Levy se espantó, aunque ella también se perdió. Me río y ella se enoja.

-Este lugar es enorme y atiende mis necesidades.-Dice orgullosa. Sigue dentro de Ankaa. Me pregunto si se llevarán bien... Ankaa es muy difícil.-Oye Lucy, aquí hay otra persona.

-Se llama Ankaa, respetala ella es la dueña de la "casa" en la que te estás quedando.-Le respondo mentalmente, así va a ser más divertido, Ankaa no me habla a menos que sea totalmente necesario.

Sin más opción que ir a buscar el portal y aguantar una pelea, que espero que no pase, en mi cabeza, salgo de la cueva mirando al piso y de pronto siento el tirón, alzo la vista y lo que veo me deja petrificada. ¿Qué hace él aquí?


	5. Chapter 5

**A contestación de los reviews :**

***Hunter-chan: ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Estaría encantada en responder cualquier pregunta que tengas para mí ;D**

***Sorato06: Gracias por ser mi mayor fan, tu apoyo me hace muy feliz, no tienes idea de cuanto.**

***Yuuko K: Gracias por apoyarme. Ésta es mi primera historia, y tú fuiste la primera persona en hacerme un review, significó mucho para mí. Gracias! ^^**

**Para su información: Mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor, aún así me voy a esforzar mucho! Pero dudo que me quede muy bien este capítulo, así que lo compensaré en el próximo! Mis disculpas. Este capítulo va a ser narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu.**

Capítulo 5

Lucy sale de la cueva con la cabeza baja, la mirada perdida y una hermosa sonrisa en su cara. Tiene su precioso cabello amarillo suelto, un jean negro ajustado, demasiado, un top blanco y una chaqueta negra de cuero con el zipper justo debajo de sus senos, resaltando los; se ve simplemente hermosa, como siempre. Pero no se da cuenta de lo linda que puede ser.

Alza la cabeza de golpe y se queda de piedra cuando me ve fuera de la cueva, esperándola.

Tiene cara de palo y la incredulidad se pinta en su cara tan evidente como el Grito de Edvard Munch, se ve tan graciosa que no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa, como siempre que la veo.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-Pregunta cautelosa. Recupera su movimiento y lo primero que hace es cruzarse de brazos, se pone a la defensiva y yo no puedo hacer más que ampliar mi sonrisa, ella frunce el ceño, desconcertada; avanzo unos pasos y me acerco a ella.

-Estaba esperándote.-Le contesto, sonriente al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Esperándome? ¿Tú supiste todo el tiempo?-Pregunta indignada. Oh oh. Siento como la sonrisa abandona mi rostro y asiento. Ella frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, exasperada.-¿Eres un traslador?-Asiento a modo de respuesta.

Oigo un ruido detrás de mí y Lucy se pone en guardia, saca su daga y susurra el nombre, muy bajito, tanto, que casi no se oye, enseguida se transforma en una espada, dorada. Me volteo para ver que pasa; estamos rodeados de cientos o miles de demonios de bajo nivel, cada uno esperando su oportunidad para devorarnos. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quién los dejó pasar? ¿Quién les ordenó atacar? Jamás en toda mi vida he visto dos demonios juntos sin matarse, menos cien y ni hablar de miles. ¿Quién diablos ha dejado que esto pase? Estoy enfadado. Y en mi pequeña rabieta uno de los demonios salta desde mi lateral izquierdo y me tumba. Un resplandor de luz blanca me nubla momentáneamente la vista, enseguida deduzco que es la espada de Lucy, está enfadada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por mí? Aparto inmediatamente esos pensamientos inútiles, que me hacen feliz, estamos en una batalla.

-Sirius.-Susurro, los ojos de Lucy se dirigen hacia mí, mientras más demonios se le lanzan encima, los destruyo con una blandida de mi guadaña, ella asiente en agradecimiento y yo le sonrío, en sus ojos veo sorpresa y desconcierto.

Nos enfrascamos en la lucha, despacho varios demonios y de reojo veo a Lucy, luchando, aunque más que una lucha parece una masacre y Lucy está ganando. Una horda entera se me viene encima, susurro el nombre de mi arma y donde estuvo la guadaña aparecen dos espadas, plateadas. Extiendo mis brazos y giro fuertemente creando un círculo con mis espadas. Cuando los demonios dejan de nublar mi vista veo a Lucy levantándose del piso con una herida en el brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha sangrando. La imagen de Lucy en ese estado despierta mi cólera y sin poder reprimirme, me adelanto a donde está y las espadas brillan de un color blanco, puro, como el brillo de una estrella y destruyen todo a su paso, con un grito de ira de mi parte, la luz se extiende y jadeo, caigo de rodillas agotado y jadeante. Miro a Lucy que tiene los ojos muy abiertos y está sorprendida, busco alrededor más demonios y al no encontrar ni rastro, me tranquilizo.

-¿E-estás bien?-Pregunto jadeante, asiente. Y con eso me basta, suspiro aliviado, pero aún tengo que curar sus heridas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Se pone en pie y me tiende la mano.

-Sirius.-Digo e inmediatamente las espadas desaparecen, para volver a transformarse en el anillo que está en mi dedo.

Tomo la mano de Lucy y me pongo en pie, vuelvo a agacharme y Lucy me mira sorprendida, y jadeante, recuperándose de los esfuerzos de hace un momento. Reviso la herida de su pierna, es profunda, hasta el hueso, y tiene forma de garras, cierro los ojos para apartar la cólera y me concentro en cerrar la herida. Pongo mi mano sobre el rasguño, sin tocarlo, susurro el nombre de mi arma y un resplandor sale de mi anillo y va hasta su pierna, cerrándose por completo.

Hago lo mismo con su brazo y cuando termino la miro a la cara, aparto un mechón de su cabello y lo pongo detrás de su oreja, para mi sorpresa ella se sonroja.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto un poco sorprendido, ella asiente.

-¿Tú eres el portal?-Es mi turno de asentir y sonrío, ella me la devuelve con una sonrisa más pequeña.-¿Estás bien?-Me pregunta y quedo perplejo, eso no me lo esperaba. Asiento, en este momento se me olvidó como hablar.

En sus ojos veo alivio y confusión, lo cual me vuelve a sorprender. Ella suele hacerlo desde que la conozco. Sonrío y ella vuelve a fruncir el ceño como respuesta.

-¿Cómo vamos a regresar?-Pregunta sacandome de mis pensamientos dirigidos a ella.

Le tiendo mi mano izquierda y ella me mira dudando. Cuando la toma la atraigo hacia mí y, sosteniendo aún su mano derecha, poso la mía en la parte de abajo de su espalda y le susurro bajito al oído.

-Yo soy el portal entre este mundo y el otro, yo te llevaré a casa. Arae.-Siento su corazón desbocado contra mi pecho y me doy cuenta de que es por mi cercanía, me lleno de satisfacción.

El cielo se abre poco a poco dando paso una puerta enorme, la puerta está acostada y es negra. Una luz sale de la puerta que se va abriendo poco a poco y la luz nos arrastra lentamente hacia arriba, abrazados y le digo al oído.

-Lucy, escuchame.-Asiente para hacerme saber que lo está haciendo.-Cuando regresemos aparecerás donde el espíritu, que te atrapó aquí, te capturó. Descuida, conservarás todas las memorias de lo que ha pasado y tu amiga que se esconde en la daga...-Al decir esto da un respingo, sonrío y continúo.-...estará bien, mientras se quede en la daga.

Ya casi estamos llegando a la puerta. Me separo un poco de Lucy y ella mira hacia abajo con curiosidad, sin miedo, aunque estamos a más de 50 metros del suelo. Tomo su barbilla con mi mano y ella me mira a los ojos y se ruboriza, acerco mi rostro al suyo, besándola. Cuando intensifico el beso ella gime y me da acceso a su boca, meto mi lengua y la beso salvajemente y de esa forma ella me corresponde, pongo mis dos manos en su cintura y ella hunde las suyas en mi cabello. Cuando nos separamos, para tomar aire, junto mi frente con la suya, jadeante, y nuestro aliento se mezcla, ella está jadeando y ruborizada. Sus labios son muy dulces. Cuando voy a volver a besarla la puerta nos absorbe por completo y Lucy desaparece en un haz de luz blanca. Maldigo por lo bajo. Re-lamo mis labios, todavía saben a Lucy, mi dulce cazadora.

-¡Lucy!-Grito desesperada. Maldición, ¿cómo demonios va a hacer eso?-Rigel.

Mi arma se transforma en un rokushakubō y sin pensarlo dos veces lo lanzo a la boca de la sombra. Lucy aterriza bien y Rigel impide que la sombra cierre la boca, Lucy entierra a Ankaa en la parte superior de la boca de la sombra. De repente Lucy vuelve a salir volando y yo me lanzo en picada hacia donde ella está.

-Ankaa.-La oigo susurrar y la sombra empieza a quemarse.

Lucy pierde la conciencia y yo me desespero, está muy mal herida. Respiro para calmarme, primero lo primero. Me dirijo a donde estaba la sombra, la más rápido que puedo, y cuando llego en su lugar está un pequeño niño llorando. Me acerco a él.

-Descuida pequeño, te voy a mandar a un lugar mejor. Pero de ahora en adelante tienes que ser muy bueno con todos, ¿vale?-El niño asiente.-Tienes que hacerlo como favor a la señorita que está allá tirada, porque ella arriesgó su vida para salvarte.

El pequeño asiente y pregunta si Lucy está bien, yo lo tranquilizo lo más que puedo, lo más rápido que puedo. Los espíritus no pueden regresar si están alterados.

-Rigel.-Digo bajito y en mi mano aparece una llave.

Meto la llave en el ombligo del pequeño y él se ríe, le da cosquillas. Susurro Arae y la puerta se abre, porque el niño desaparece en un haz de luz blanca.

Regreso corriendo donde deje a Lucy**, **llamo a Jellal para que venga a buscarnos. Su papá era doctor y le enseñó a Jellal todo lo que sabía antes de morir. Jellal es un muy buen doctor, aunque no tenga título. Cinco minutos después llega en una camioneta, sube a Lucy en la parte de atrás y comienza a revisarla y tratarla. No he podido parar de llorar desde que el pequeño se fue. Lucy tiene todo el estómago desgarrado y la cabeza le sangra.

Jellal y yo bajamos a Lucy de la camioneta, la metemos a la casa y la llevamos a la cama del cuarto de invitados. Jellal la está operando, después de bajar lo que me pareció un hospital entero de la camioneta, Lucy está conectada a vías y a un osciloscopio. Yo ayudo a Jellal con la operación, llevamos en esto una hora y yo intento mantener la calma pero está hora me ha parecido eterna. ¿Qué pasa si Lucy muere? Ese pensamiento llega a mi cabeza y estoy a punto de llorar otra vez, pero me controlo porque Jellal necesita mi ayuda para terminar esto. El osciloscopio pita, Lucy no tiene pulso. Entre Jellal y yo pasamos el siguiente minuto tratando de salvar a Lucy. Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos a raudales pero yo no dejo que interfieran con lo que estoy haciendo, es demasiado importante. Justo cuando pienso que ya la perdí para siempre, su corazón vuelve a latir,un segundo después de la última descarga que le hizo Jellal,y mi corazón da un vuelco de alegría, pero en este momento no es hora de suspirar y alegrarse. Jellal y yo continuamos con la cirugía durante tres horas más, hasta que Jellal pronuncia con sus hermosos labios, que amo aún más ahora, la palabra estabilizada.

Después de limpiarnos la sangre me lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso como nunca lo he hecho antes, y justo como un rayo la verdad y el sentimiento me caen encima; me doy cuenta de cuanto necesito y amo a éste hombre y de mis labios brota la frase sin poder detenerla.

-Te amo.-Le digo separándome de sus labios, inmediatamente me sonrojo al descubrir la magnitud de mis palabras. Mi corazón está lleno de éste sentimiento y siento que mi pecho va a explotar. Jellal sonríe y vuelve a besarme, dejándome sin aliento.

-Yo también te amo.-Me susurra y, para mi sorpresa, continúa.-Mucho, Erza.

Me separo de él y lo tomo por la mano. Él me mira confundido mientras yo lo guío hacia arriba por las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Me pregunta divertido. Y yo, aliviada después de una tarde de martirio, le sonrío pícara y provocativa.

-A tomar una ducha.-Le respondo, él traga saliva sonoramente y yo suelto una pequeña carcajada.

Abro la puerta del baño, en el cual bien caben unas cinco personas fuera y otras cinco dentro de la ducha. Él entra y yo lo sigo. Cierro la puerta detrás mío, él me mira con una sonrisa y pone sus manos en el dobladillo de su suéter, antes de que se lo quite agarro sus manos y las llevo a mi cintura, junto mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, y en ese beso vierto toda la pasión y el amor que siento por éste hombre y él me corresponde con igual fiereza. Me arrastra junto con él dentro de la ducha, sin soltar mis labios en ningún momento, cierra la cortina. Baja de mis labios a mi cuello y lo besa, muerde y lame haciendo que me estremezca, baja de mi cuello por mi clavícula y viendo que no puede llegar a donde quería, por mi blusa, gruñe y yo río. Arranca mi blusa como si fuera un pedazo de papel y me lame por encima de la copa del brasier, yo gimo y jadeo cuando me muerde. Con los dientes se deshace de la pequeña prenda, como hizo con la blusa. Me mira con ojos lascivos y expectantes, yo agarro el dobladillo de su suéter y se lo saco por la cabeza. Agarra mis pechos con sus manos y yo arqueo mi espalda para acercarlos más a sus caricias. Desatiende uno para abrir la ducha y yo estoy húmeda, mucho. Gimo cuando el agua fría hace contacto con mi piel, estoy ardiendo. Él se baja los pantalones de un tirón y arranca mi short junto con mis bragas. Su erección se levanta grande, firme y palpitante en frente mío y sin poder resistirme la agarro y aprieto, él gime entre dientes y echa la cabeza hacia atrás empujando hacia adelante. Se acerca más a mí y me levanta apretandome el culo son sus manos, lo rodeo con mis piernas y él me pega contra la pared.

Coloca su pene en mi entrada y entra de una sola embestida, duro, yo gimo fuerte. Sale casi por completo y vuelve a entrar de una sola estocada haciéndome gritar, volviéndome loca. Se hunde por completo en mí y es tan fuerte la sensación que me llega hasta el ombligo. Comienza a moverse, duro, rápido, fuerte y yo me pierdo en su ritmo. Él atrapa uno de mis pezones con su boca y yo estoy...cerca. Gimo fuerte, acercándome cada vez más al orgasmo, y él también. Siento como se dilata y me llena aún más. Hace más rápidos los embates y yo llego, grito su nombre cuando me rindo al orgasmo que arrasa conmigo, él empuja dos veces más y se une a mi en una liberación escandalosa.

Estamos en él cuarto de huéspedes donde Lucy descansa. Él osciloscopio chilla de nuevo trayendo mi histeria y preocupación. Jellal revisa lo que pasa y comienza a inyectarle cosas a Lucy por las vías. El ritmo de su corazón se hace más rápido y el del mío también. ¡Maldición!

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Despierta, maldición!.-La llamo, pero no me contesta. ¡Maldita sea Lucy!-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!

-Dame unos cinco minutos más.-Susurra y yo sonrío medio llorando. Suspiro, medio aliviada.

-Ya está bien, Erza.-Jellal me alienta y me siento un poco mejor, solo porque es buen doctor.-¿Cómo te sientes?


End file.
